Take Me Down Like I'm A Domino
by MissPleasant
Summary: Valkyrie and Skulduggery have a new case, tracking down Roulette Salpiglossis, master of symbols, necromancy and illusionist adept. A perfect mix to get away with murder. The only clue she ever leaves behind is a single domino by the body. Set after the 6th book, Skulduggery doesn't know anything about China's involvement in his family's death. Written by me and MissCrazinaPleasan
1. Chapter 1

**TAKE ME DOWN LIKE I'M A DOMINO**

**Background info:**

Skulduggery never finds out about China's involvement in his wife and child's murder.

Valkyrie is 15/16

Skulduggery has the Façade

Sanguine hasn't been around for a few months

CHAPTER ONE

"Wow, you look tired"

"Shut it" I glared at Skulduggery and made my way into the kitchen.

"We're going to see China today" Skulduggery's voice called after me.

"Not that I don't mind but why?" I asked, whilst I walked into the living room bare foot and coffee in hand and slumped into the couch in front of Skulduggery.

"New case" he gestured toward the thickish file besides the couch I was sitting on.

"Roulette Salpiglossis – Female serial killer, leaving behind a single Domino as her mark, Symbol knowledge, master in necromancy and is an adept as an illusionist."

Dominos? A series of murders and the only thing in common was a single domino left by the body, which from the description given were covered with cuts, some deep and others mere scratches.

"Who the hell is Roulette Salpiglossis? "

"Well my dear that is why we are going to go see China" His tone was that if he was talking to a child but I couldn't care less.

"Let's go see China!" My voice held the excitement that coursed through my body whilst I bounded up the stairs, Skulduggery's laughter following all the way.

In no time at all I was dressed and downstairs sculling down a variety of energy drinks. I wasn't going to fall asleep and miss out on anything.

"Valkyrie, hurry up and would you please stop drinking those drinks of poison? You're going to ruin all the hard work I put in to make you a match to Tanith."

I gulped the last, threw the cans into the bin and ran out the door. By the time we reached China's I was nearly bouncing in my seat.

"We're here!" I said, excitement on the edge of my voice, but carefully controlled now that we were there. I couldn't lose my cool in front of China, no way. I jumped out of the car and went up the stairs straight to the third floor.

Not looking where I was going resulted in me running straight into a man in a dark coat with dirty blonde hair and pitch black sunglasses. I know him.

"Sanguine!" I yelled and jumped up off him.

He smirked and slowly made his way to his feet.

"Morning Lil Darlin, what has ya up so early?" He sounded so casual it was unnerving.

"Case. New Case"

"Ahh, well see ya round Darlin" and with that he slipped through the floor.

Exactly eight seconds later Skulduggery came gracefully as ever up the stairs and walked into the library.

"Meh" I mumbled and followed Skulduggery.

"Good morning China." I called in a singsong voice as I walked into the almost silent library.

"You look as lovely as ever my dear, but you are in the library. Please keep your voice down." And she went straight back to talking to Skul.

_Fine then, I'll go be cool_,_ and act like it doesn't get to me._

And I stormed off deeper into china's library.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: By the way, my friend Miss Crazina Pleasant and I are writing this fanfic, taking turns writing chapters, so who knows what might happen next! She wrote the last one, so now it's my turn. Hope you like it, and any reviews would be awesome :)**

CHAPTER TWO

"So what did China say about our gambling killer?" Valkyrie asked when they were back in the Bentley on their way to the sanctuary.

"She said we're in luck." Skulduggery replied.

Valkyrie waited for him to elaborate, and when he didn't, she sighed. "Let me rephrase the question. What does she _know_ about Salpiglossis?"

"Ah. Yes. Until last week, that wasn't a whole lot. She's a rather sly and cunning character, you see. She is very sneaky, and doesn't associate with just anyone. She works for and with no one. All she ever leaves behind in any murder is a single domino, by the body. She doesn't leave any traceable fingerprints, nothing. All we've been able to gather about her is that she is one of the very rare mages who can switch between practices, what is called 'magically ambidextrous', and we only know that from rainbow dust. She is mostly an adept, specialising in symbols, necromancy, and illusions, but has been known to switch to elemental when in need of a quick getaway.

Last week, she struck again. The victim's name was Nico Marino. His body was found in the holiday house he was staying in courtesy of the sanctuary's resources. He was a representative from the Italian sanctuary, who was supposed to be meeting with the Australian representative, but never showed up," Skulduggery finished as they pulled up to the sanctuary.

"What was the meeting to be about?"

"That's what we're about to find out. Hey Ghastly," He greeted.

"Hey Skul. Interrogation Room 3," He replied somewhat grimly.

They walked into Interrogation Room 3 to find a boy of about 10 years old sitting at a table with his back to the door. Skulduggery went and sat opposite him, and Valkyrie stood in the corner.

"Before you say anything, let me explain." The boy said with an Australian accent before either Skulduggery or Valkyrie could say otherwise.

"Go ahead," Skulduggery prompted.

"My name is Kyle Densley, and I'm the representative from the Australian sanctuary. I was supposed to be meeting with Nico Marino on Tuesday afternoon, but he never showed. We were just meeting up purely as old friends having a coffee. Nico and I go way back, we met in Venice during the war with Mevolent, some colleagues and I were helping out when Baron Vengeous was trying to overthrow Italy. Anyway, when he didn't show up, I contacted the Irish sanctuary, and he was found dead a few hours later, so here I am! And I guess you're wondering why I'm a little boy."

"That's what our question was all along."

"Yeah you really could have left the rest till later," Valkyrie added.

Kyle rolled his eyes and sighed. "I was a normal mage, as normal a mage as I can be in this world, anyway, up until about 5 years ago. Nico and I got job offers to travel Australia to search for unaware sorcerers- it's a program we run over in all the capital cities, Melbourne, Sydney, Perth, Brisbane, Adelaide, Hobart and Darwin. We gather them and train them up so they don't expose us. So I got an offer to round them up, and I accepted it, but Nico declined. They weren't very happy, usually they send agents out in pairs, but they worked with what they had. They wanted to give me a façade, like Skulduggery's here, but to make me look like a young boy so I could make friends and earn the kids' trust before recruiting them, but something went wrong. The façade didn't fade, or go away. They don't know why, or for how long it will last. They ditched me after that, said I was bad luck and didn't want me in the program. So here I am," he finished, his voice bitter.

Valkyrie and Skulduggery looked at each other.

"Who's the head of this program?" Skulduggery said.

"A man who you probably don't want to cross," Kyle said.

"His name, Kyle."

"He goes by the name Darryon Toile."

"Thank you. Why would we not want to cross him, anyway?" Valkyrie asked.

"He is very… persuasive."

"Thank you for your co-operation." Skulduggery picked his hat up off the table and got up, Valkyrie following.

Kyle looked at them darkly. "Good luck… you'll need it."

**So who is this mysterious Darryon Toile? What's in store for Skulduggery and Valkyrie? ;)**

**And if you don't like it or have any suggestions feel free to PM myself or Miss Crazina Pleasant :)**


End file.
